Thorns of Death
by butterfly9780
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is the leader of the great Funtomhive Toy Company and the head of the Phantomhive estate. On a cold and stromy night, Eric the Shinigami poisons Ciel with the Thorns of Death and it is up to Sebastian, the Phantomhive's demon butler, to save his young master. Will he do save Ciel in time? Or will it be too late?


Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at the Phantomhive Manor. The birds were singing their sweet morning song. Finny the gardener was out cutting the grass and making it as even as possible. As he did so, a giant grey coated dog ran towards him at full speed, barking in happiness as soon as he saw the blonde gardener. He wagged is tail, nearly hitting the trees surrounding him. Finny laughed with joy as the playful dog licked his face.

"Morning Pluto" Finny smiled. Pluto gave a loud bark back. He looked behind Finny to see a butler standing on the garden steps. Pluto immediately ran towards him at full speed, his tail wagging furiously.

The butler held a dog treat in his hand and as soon as Pluto saw it he begged and whined for the delicious treat before him.

"Pluto, sit" The charming butler commanded. Pluto sat and raised his paw, still whining for the treat. The butler threw the treat to him and went over to Finny.

"How are things going, Finny?" He asked with a concerned look on his face as he remembered only seeing the young gardener playing with Pluto.

"Oh, hi, Sebastian. I was cutting the grass until Pluto came along and he wanted to play." Finny said with a slight smile on his face. Sebastian sighed.

"Well get on with what you were supposed to be doing" He ordered to the gardener, his red eyes nearly glowing as he said so. Finny gave a loud gulp.

"Yes, Sebastian." And with that, Finny resumed to his chores. Sebastian then took his leave to see how everything was going in the kitchen.

Cigarette smoke filled the room as the manor's chef was preparing for tonight's meal. He was starting to get agitated about he slow this was taking.

"Ah! Screw this! I can do this much quicker with my flame thrower!" Soon after he said that, the chef retrieved his flame thrower and set the kitchen on fire. Sebastian stood in the doorway as soon as the explosion of fire stopped and he gave a loud sigh, making the chef turn to face him.

"Bard… I thought I told you to be patient and stop using your flame thrower to try and cook things." Sebastian sighed again as Bard grinned nervously.

"Hello there, Sebastian." Bard greeted as he tried to change the subject of what had just happened in the kitchen.

"Please don't try to change the subject!" Sebastian raised his voice only slightly. It wasn't like him to shout at any of the servants in the Phantomhive Manor. Bard gulped nervously, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Sebastian.

"Sorry, Sebastian, I'll clean all this up immediately." The nervous chef spoke. Sebastian grunted and then went into to dining room to see how the Phantomhive's maid, Mey-Rin was doing.

The dining room was a large room with a long table and many chairs inside. At the side of the room there was a plate cabinet and Mey-Rin the young maid was stacking dishes into the cabinet when suddenly the dishes fell and crashed around her.

"Oh no!" Mey-Rin yelled. Soon after the crashing of plates falling, Sebastian stepped in and sighed.

"Honestly Mey-Rin, I think it's time to get you some new glasses, it seems you can't see very well through them." The butler spoke calmly to the clumsy maid.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, indeed I am!" her voice shook as if he was going to do something terrible to her. Sebastian knelt down and started gathering the large pieces of broken dishes together. As soon as that was done, Sebastian stood up straight.

"Now that I gathered the pieces of broken dishes together, you can sweep up all of this mess, okay?" Sebastian questioned, Mey-Rin nodded.

"Yes, Sebastian." Sebastian nodded his head in agreement to her response and took his leave.

Sebastian opened the curtains to his young master's bedroom and tied them up neatly.

"Young master, it's time to wake up, you've got a very busy schedule ahead of you today." The boy who was known to Sebastian as young master, rose up from his long slumber from the night before, rubbing his eyes, he gave out a long yawn.

"What needs to be done today, Sebastian?" The boy questioned his butler.

"We have to go into London this morning to get your repaired cane, then we have lessons at twelve 'o' clock, followed by after noon tea with one of the guests attending next week's ball." Sebastian explained with no emotion on his face. The boy sighed after the explanation given by Sebastian.

"Very well then…" He sighed as he spoke. Sebastian smirked at the boys answer and bowed.

"I'll be back with your morning tea, young master."


End file.
